


You're driving me mad

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PROMPT) Michael offers to help Gavin to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're driving me mad

**Author's Note:**

> MA-MA-MA-MA-Mavin Mondays (to be read in the tune of Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-More Milkshake for all you english CITV viewers)
> 
> Anyway, today I bestow upon you a fic sent from the sky. For my unearthly fics, send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Michael, I want to learn to drive.” Gavin hummed one evening. He’d been invited over to Michael’s for some swimming and some drinks. It was a tradition that they’d affectionately dubbed ‘swimmie bevs’ and hadn’t flaked out on in months. Today the weather had other plans for them. For Texas, it was ridiculously windy. Michael’s apartment complex’s pool was closed. They couldn’t drink in any other pool for ‘legal’ reasons so their plans had been cancelled. Gavin had still stayed though. He had told Michael that it was because he loved his boy. Which, while true, wasn’t exactly the right reason. Gavin had stayed mostly because Michael had had a little over the drinking limit, not that it mattered without a Texas driving license. There was nobody else to take him home. It was that had sparked the thinking behind his statement.

 

 

Michael started to sputter before laughing openly. Gavin was rather offended.

“What’s so funny? I don’t want to be driven around everywhere!” Gavin complained. It was fun, most of the time, but often embarrassing when you had to cancel plans because there was nobody to take you. Gavin felt like he was back in school again. Michael wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. When he looked at Gavin and saw that he was serious, Michael sobered up.

“What? You really want to learn to drive?” Michael questioned.

“Yes, I really do. I think it’s about time I do, right?” It seemed like Gavin was asking Michael. Perhaps he wasn’t so sure about what he wanted after all. Gavin would find out in the morning whether he still wanted to drive or not. Michael shrugged.

“I’ll teach you.” Michael offered.

 

 

“You can’t teach me! You haven’t even got a driver’s license.” Gavin pointed out.

“I don’t have a Texas driving license, I can drive though. I had one in Jersey.” Michael explained. Gavin was still sceptical. Michael never offered anything so nicely.

“What do you get out of it?” Gavin asked, simply because he had to. It was Michael’s turn to look offended. He gasped loudly and placed a hand upon his heart.

“Gavin, why would I want something out of it? I want nothing more than to help my best friend learn how to drive.” Michael insisted. Gavin merely stared at him.

“Yeah, of course Michael. What do you want?” Gavin asked again.

 

 

Michael, for all it was worth, tried to act humble for a few more minutes. It seemed that he was taking the time to think. He smirked at Gavin. Gavin knew that he’d gone wrong somewhere.

“I teach you to drive, for free, but whenever I want or need something you have to get it for me.” Michael suggested evilly. Gavin scoffed.

“So you want me to be your slave? Wow, how mature Michael.” Gavin said spitefully.

“Do you want me to teach you to drive Gavin? It’d be a lot of expensive fees if I didn’t…” Michael said cunningly. Gavin huffed. He knew that driving was already expensive enough. Why didn’t he just take Michael up on his offer and save as much money as he could?

 

 

“For how long, Michael?” Gavin relented. He knew that Michael would take the piss. Gavin would probably be fetching red bulls, Capri suns and random pieces of food at the office for months. He supposed the small humiliation was nothing compared to the fees of driving lessons.

“For as long as I am teaching you to drive.” Michael said. Gavin nodded.

“Fine.” Gavin agreed. Michael reached out with his hand. They shook them firmly.

“Oh, this is going to be so fun Gavin.” Michael hummed. Gavin tried to smile back at him.

“I’m sure it will.” Gavin muttered.

“Oh, Gavin?” Michael said. Gavin looked up at him. “Go and get me a drink.” Michael shook his empty glass. Gavin was about to protest but thought better of it. A deal was a deal. He took the glass from Michael and stood. It would b a long few months.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Right, Gavvers are you ready?” Michael asked. They’d borrowed an old car from Joel. The man had a habit of buying them, using them for a few months and getting something better. It worked out perfectly for the two men who didn’t have a car between them.

“I think so.” Gavin murmured. It felt weird to be in the driver’s seat. His feet found the pedals and he experimentally pressed on of them. Gavin jumped when the engine roared to life. Michael slapped him upon the arm in a scolding fashion.

“Hey, I didn’t say touch anything.” Michael hissed. Gavin looked apologetically at him.

“Right, sorry. What’s first?” Gavin asked. Michael looked thoughtful.

“Your seatbelt.” Michael said. Gavin glared at him.

“Done.” Gavin said. He’d put it on the moment he’d got into the car. Michael had even seen him do it. Michael beamed at him.

 

 

“Great, now you want to check your mirrors.” Michael suggested.

“They’re clean.” Gavin replied dumbly. Michael laughed.

“What? No, Gavin – you need to be able to see behind you.” Michael laughed.

“Oh,” Gavin murmured. He look through each of the mirrors. “Yeah, I can see.” Gavin said.

“Good. Oh, Gav can you reach the pedals?” Michael asked suddenly.

“What? Yes, of course Michael. Wasn’t that one of the first things you were supposed to ask me?”Gavin questioned. He was sure that was the point.

“I was keeping you on your toes.” Michael lied. It was starting to turn out really hard to teach another person how to drive.

“Right.” Gavin hummed. Perhaps this wasn’t the best idea.

 

 

“So… pres s your foot down on the acceleration pedal.” Michael said. Gavin stared back at him.

“Which one is that?” Gavin asked. Michael realised he’d forgotten to explain which pedal was which.

“The smaller pedal Gavin.” Michael huffed as though it was all Gavin’s fault that he did not know.

“Don’t get huffy with me.” Gavin spat as he started to press on the pedal, “the car isn’t even moving Michael!” Gavin complained. Michael was disgusted.

“That’s because you didn’t release the parking break – you didn’t even put it into a gear!” Michael groaned. He slapped his head with his hands. Gavin scoffed.

“That’s because you didn’t tell me to, Michael.” Gavin yelled back at him. “You’re a terrible teacher.” Gavin insulted. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Fine, if that’s how you feel – I won’t teach you anymore.” Michael said stubbornly before he simply exited the car.

“I won’t get you your stuff anymore!” Gavin threatened.

 

 

Michael was already storming across the car park to the office building. They had thought that it would be smart to just do it in a place close to somewhere Gavin knew. Gavin watched Michael get halfway there. He stopped, patted down his pockets and started to come back. Gavin jumped as Michael opened the passenger door. He reached into one of the side compartments and grabbed out his keys. He made to leave again but Gavin stopped him. Michael looked up as the Brit held onto his arm. Gavin was pouting. Michael stared at him.

“I’m sorry. Please help me.” Gavin begged. He’d realised that, while he was a crap teacher, Gavin really didn’t want to be taught by anyone but Michael. He wanted his boy to help him. Michael sighed. He slowly climbed back into the car. Gavin cheered. Michael stared at him.

“If I’m teaching you to drive, remember, you’ve got to get me everything I want.” Michael reminded Gavin. Gavin nodded.

 

 

Gavin assumed that he’d been ambitious to think he’d be driving in a few months. With Michael as his driver, it’d probably turn into a year. That didn’t matter too much though. Gavin was just happy to spend time with his boy – even if he was getting yelled at every few minutes for something dumb. To be honest, it wasn’t too much difference from the office. Gavin was just getting something out of this for once. Gavin would take all the yelling for the proud smiles afterwards and happy hugs when he did something right. It was all worth it for his boy (and his driving license).


End file.
